Promises
by captainkodak1
Summary: Kim keeps a promise.


**Promises  
By Captainkodak1**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim made her way across the grass to the place she had spent so much time over the past few weeks. The cane made her walk a little easier. She came to her place, his place, their place. The place she had sat and talked to him for hour after hour. She took her place on the stone bench and glanced over to the stone marker; his marker, their marker. She placed the small picnic basket down on the bench and pulled out their favorite picnic lunch. Only today it was just for one. She spread out her lunch as she remembered.

_I promise you will get old  
I promised you everything  
To protect you wherever you go  
I'll give you this diamond ring  
_

She remembered the evening; that wonderful walk in the park out near Lake Middleton. He promised that he wanted to grow old with me. He promised to protect me wherever we went. He promised me all of my tomorrows. Then he brought out that little box and opened it. I said yes and a promise was made.

_Just promise you will remember  
A promise should last forever  
Right up to the dying embers  
Of a fire that burns so slow  
_

Kim steadied her hand as she turned the wedding ring and engagement ring that was around her finger. It was a promised she remembered. A promise that for her would last forever. "To have and to hold, from this day forward, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, so long as they both shall live." She held him in the smoke of that destroyed lair. She watched as the dying embers of his love for her went dark as his eyes closed. Their love had burned for so long and so slowly, it took one magnificent moment for it to blaze forth.

_It's a different day everyday  
Don't want you to walk alone  
But how long we carry on  
When all of these things have gone  
_

She was trying to carry on. Each day was a different struggle. Everything was so different now. She stopped the missions after that day. He promised he would never let her walk alone. Some of his last words were an apology for breaking that promise. But he was with her. Every wisp of breeze that played with her hair was Ron twirling her hair. Every bird that sung a song that seemed just for her was his voice that was music to her ears..

_Just promise you will remember  
That promises last forever  
Still after the last dying embers  
Of a fire that burns so slowly_

She made another promise to him as he took his last breath. That was to remember a promise made. That promises last forever. She promised to remember as she promised to carry on. The light of her life died slowly in her arms. The embers of his eyes slowly closing and the fire of their love slowly burning.

_It's a beautiful thing to do  
Sometimes you just have to walk away  
Remember I do love you  
Have courage in what you say  
_

She kept the promise to him as he kept his promise to her. She looked over at the man waiting for her. He knew that this was her first love, her only love, and that he would never take Ron's place. She knew that she had to carry on, and she would have to walk away from this part of their lives. He asked her to have the courage to carry on, and to walk away when she felt she could. He made her promise.

_And promise you will remember  
That promises last forever  
Still after the dying embers  
The fire that burns so slowly_

Promises are forever, as a love burns so slowly. She stood and kissed her fingers and placed her kiss on the stone. Walking away was her promise to him. He gave her all of her tomorrows; she gave him all her yesterdays. Everyday was yesterday as she remembered the embers of love.

_And sometimes you just have to walk away  
Sometimes you just have to walk away  
Wishing today was yesterday  
Yeah, sometimes you just have to walk away_

Kim turned, picked up her cane, gathered her basket and turned to walk away. The man took her arm and helped her across the field. She fulfilled her promise. She smiled as a wisp of wind kissed her cheek. It was a kiss goodbye, a kiss for a promise kept.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not much to say about this one. It just hit me and it all came spilling out.

The song is Promises by Badly Drawn Boy.

Hope you liked it. Remember me in the Fannie Award Nominations.

This is the Captain  
Over and out  
Right hand salute


End file.
